


I can’t help but worry

by artisticpear



Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [1]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He literally is the sweetest i love him, Henry Standing Bear deserves the world, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post Episode: s05e01 A Fog That Wont Lift, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Cady worries about her father working while injured. Henry is a good godfather as always.
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Henry Standing Bear
Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123655
Kudos: 5





	I can’t help but worry

**Author's Note:**

> I want to state, I am not great at writing Cady, but she deserves the world. Also Henry is the literal best in any circumstance and you can fight me on that.

Cady sat in her office on the rez. It’s primarily empty, boxes and such strewn about while she got the place ready along with tools littered the space. Her mind wasn’t on renovation, however, it was on her dad. 

He just got shot and immediately checked himself out so he could investigate a case. Walt worried his daughter, she knew he was strong but the fear of him hurting himself further always plagued her mind. She’s stirred from her thoughts briefly when she hears a car door shut, turning to the window to see a familiar green Chevrolet pickup. Cady moves to the doorway as Henry knocks and opens the door. 

“Hi, Henry.” She smiled.

“Hello, Cady.” Henry smiled back and moved to hug her.

“Why’re you here?” Cady paused, “Not that I mind, just curious.” 

“I came to check on you.” He gave her shoulder a small squeeze, she smiled. “And I was wondering if you’ve seen Walt.” 

“No.” She sighed. “Last thing I heard, he went out with Vic to look for that missing psychiatrist- uh.. Doctor Monaghan I think.” 

Henry sighed, “Of course.” 

“Do you need him for something?” 

“Just needed to talk to him.” He looked at her, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine.” Cady shook him off and turned back into the office, leading Henry to follow her halfway, leaning on the door frame. She should’ve known that wouldn't be the end of it, He had been able to read her like a book for years, always working whatever was wrong out of her so he could comfort her. She guessed she got that from Walt.

“Cady…” He sighed, “Talk to me.” 

“Just worried about dad.” 

“He puts you through a lot of worry.” 

“Yeah, he does.” Cady chuckled lightly. “He was just shot and he insists on going back to work. I mean, I understand why but he’s injured.” she looked up at Henry. “What if he gets hurt worse? What is he.. What if he gets killed.” She started to tear up. 

Henry pulled up one of her pull out chairs, against his better judgement to stand, and sat on the other side of the desk. He put a hand on hers, “It is going to be okay.” he shot her a small, reassuring smile, “I do not think that Walt is going to go down without a fight.” He wiped her face with his other hand. 

“I don’t know what I would do if I lost him, Henry I..” He rubs her hand with his thumb. 

“Lets not plan to do that for a while.” She smiled. “Everything is going to be okay.” 

“I just.. I can’t help but worry.” 

“I know.” He paused. “Honestly, I am worried too. But we have to hope for the best.” Cady nodded, leaning into his hand. “Your father is strong. He will be okay.” She nodded again, letting him wipe another tear that has threatened to fall. He stood once again, rounded the desk, and pulled her into a hug, stoking her hair as she hugged him. She eventually pulled away. 

“You should call Ruby. she’ll let you know when he’s back.” Henry nodded. 

“I will.” He smiled and rubbed her arm lightly. “Call me if you hear anything, or if you need anything.” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“See you, stay safe.”

“Hey.. Henry?” He turned back before he exited the building. “Thank you. And you stay safe too.” 

“Of course.”


End file.
